Jimmy Carson
American | birth_date = | birth_place = Southfield, MI, USA | draft = 2nd overall | draft_year = 1986 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 1998 }} James Charles Carson (born July 20, 1968, in Southfield, Michigan) is a retired American professional player. He is best known for his 10 year NHL career, spent with several teams. After retiring from professional hockey, he embarked on a new career as a financial advisor. Playing career Jimmy Carson was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the 1986 NHL Entry Draft as the 2nd overall pick. He scored 37 goals as an 18 year old rookie in the 1986–87 NHL season. In just his second NHL season he notched 55 goals, and established himself as one of the sport's top young players. Along with Martin Gelinas, he was a key part of the August 9, 1988, blockbuster trade that sent them, the Kings' three first-round draft picks in 1989, 1991 and 1993, and $15 million cash to the Edmonton Oilers for Wayne Gretzky, Marty McSorley and Mike Krushelnyski. Carson demanded a trade out of Edmonton in November, 1989, as it was no secret that he hated living there, and could not handle the pressure of being the guy expected to replace Wayne Gretzky. Carson was traded to his home town of Detroit for Adam Graves, Petr Klima and Joe Murphy. These players were instrumental in helping Edmonton win their 5th Stanley Cup in 7 years in 1990. Carson would later return to Los Angeles in 1992, playing with Gretzky for two seasons. He later played for the Vancouver Canucks and the Hartford Whalers, where he ended his NHL career in 1996. Achievements *Named to the NHL All-Rookie Team in 1987. *NHL single-season record for games played with 86, 1992–93 (Shared with Bob Kudelski) Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Verdun Junior Canadiens QMJHL 68 44 72 116 16 14 9 17 26 12 1985-86 Verdun Junior Canadiens QMJHL 69 70 83 153 46 5 2 6 8 0 1986-87 Los Angeles Kings NHL 80 37 42 79 22 5 1 2 3 6 1987-88 Los Angeles Kings NHL 80 55 52 107 45 5 5 3 8 4 1988-89 Edmonton Oilers NHL 80 49 51 100 36 7 2 1 3 6 1989-90 Edmonton Oilers NHL 4 1 2 3 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Detroit Red Wings NHL 44 20 16 36 8 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Detroit Red Wings NHL 64 21 25 46 28 7 2 1 3 4 1991-92 Detroit Red Wings NHL 80 34 35 69 30 11 2 3 5 0 1992-93 Detroit Red Wings NHL 52 25 26 51 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 Los Angeles Kings NHL 34 12 10 22 14 18 5 4 9 2 1993-94 Los Angeles Kings NHL 25 4 7 11 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Vancouver Canucks NHL 34 7 10 17 22 2 0 1 1 0 1994-95 Hartford Whalers NHL 38 9 10 19 29 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Lausanne Swiss 13 3 4 7 14 1995-96 Hartford Whalers NHL 11 1 0 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Detroit Vipers IHL 18 7 16 23 4 13 4 6 10 12 1997-98 Detroit Vipers IHL 49 10 28 38 34 9 3 4 7 6 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 626 275 286 561 254 55 17 15 32 22 External links * * Category:Born in 1968 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:NHL All-Stars Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:NHL players with 50 goal seasons Category:NHL players with 100 point seasons Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Verdun Junior Canadiens alumni Category:Retired in 1998 Category:NHL Players that have scored a hat trick